


Spartan unit

by Hopefulwalk117



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Badass Captain america, Badass killmonger, Clint and Sam are Bird Bros, F/M, Killmonger is a flirt, Logan is a Dad, The Girls are smartasses, Timeline What Timeline, badass Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwalk117/pseuds/Hopefulwalk117
Summary: Spartan unit a badass team made up from some of the most badass characters of Marvel
Relationships: Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Erik Killmonger/Laura Kinney, Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s), Maria Hill/Sam Wilson, Nick Fury & Maria Hill, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	1. The Winter Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write something but I thought this was too good of an idea to not try at least also this chapter is very short just to set up the problem I hope you guys like it also I kind of just pick and choose who I think in my mind when I think of these characters

Nick fury was not one for emotions or panicking but what he was seeing was cause for concern (an understatement to put it gently). 

"Maria" he called his ... basically daughter into the room.

"Yeah Nick" Maria replied to her basically Dad.

"Look at this" Nick said handing Maria a tablet and a file

Maria eyes went slightly wide she saw a video and scanned the file "is this what I think it is?"

"Yes" Nick replied stoically

"What are we going to do about this?"

"Without starting mass panic in every government or an international incident?" Nick asked rhetorically "We're going to have to call in a few people"

On the tablet showed a masked man loading 7 Winter Soldiers into a jet. The file informed that these Winter Soldiers were the best of the best cold blooded killers with enhancements and a version of super soldier serum that even though it wasn't as good as ersinks was a very good serum. they spoke multiple languages, training in most firearms and martial arts and with their very own Metal limb made out adamantium but on top real live tissue. They were dangerous and could be controlled to take down any organization from the inside or directly.

"So what are we going to need or who?" Asked Maria

"We need people will be able to take these Winter Soldiers out without making a commotion."

"I think we both have a few people in mind"

"we also need people who are willing to take them out these aren't people you keep locked up"

"I'll call Nat"

"She won't be enough we need a team"

"Then we're going to need a leader"

"I believe we're both thinking of the same captain"


	2. Recruiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Maria start building the unit

Steve and Natasha were sitting at the kitchen bar of their apartment after over a year tying the knot they finally got a place of Their Own and stpped living at The Avengers mansion 

"I was thinking we should really have a double date with Bobbi and Clint"

"No more double dates ...especially after that last time with Sam and Maria"

"it wasn't my fault that Maria insisted on riding the cyclone"

"had to practically drag me and Sam off the thing we were so sick"

"I assumed Sam was used to so much movement since he flies"

"He blamed it on all the food he ate"

"But it won't be like that this time, this time- "Natasha's phone interrupted the conversation when they saw it was Maria she answered it and after few moments hanged up "I'll call Clint you call Sam"

"I am not going on a triple date"

"It's for a mission Steve" Nat rolled her eyes

"Why can't Maria call her boyfriend?"

"Because Maria and Nick are going to wakanda while we are going upstate"

_________________

"No"

"It's already happening"

"It's a bad idea"

"T'challa seems to disagree"

Nick and Maria were following T'challa on their way tl the cell in the wakanden palace that only housed one prisoner

"My king. Director Fury. agent Hill."Greeted Okoye 

she led them down the hallway to the cell where 3 Dora milaje were watching Erik killmonger do handstand push-ups while having impressed expressions 

"Is he really in his two hundreds?"

"I've been here the whole time and yes he is"

When the Dora milaje noticed the incoming group they immediately composed themself

"General!...we...uh... my apologies"

They all left in a hurry while t'challa just rolled his eyes and turned towards Eric who stop doing push ups

"You do like having an audience cousin" he stepped inside the cell which was more like a studio flat then a prison cell having a kitchen and everything

"I'm just here trying to work out, it's not my fault they like the View"

Erik looked at Nick and Maria who were looking around the cell/flat

"It used to be a lot worse but slowly they started letting me have things like a kitchen and some privacy" 

This made Nick and Maria looked at T'challa who explain further

"Erik has made a lot of progress the two years he was here at first it was rough but slowly he started to trust us and start to heal"

Nick noticed that Okoye seem relaxed around Erik and T'challa wasn't worried having his back towards Erik even going up and putting his hand on his shoulder.

T'challa continued "I think this is a good way to show Erik that the world isn't as broken as he thinks it is well using his talents"

"I think I might agree with you" Nick said raising his hand to shake Erik's "Nice to meet you Erik"

"same, So I heard you looking for some individuals for a mission"

"Yes and from what I know about you I feel like you would be helpful" 

"I mean you guys are probably going to have me tracked or something"

unfortunately that's correct you might have t'challa's trust but I don't know you

"It's cool I understand"

"Then I should tell you what this is about"

_________________

"Hey Logan"

Nat and steve walked into the danger room where Logan just finished a session with storm 

"Hey Rogers what can I do for you" 

"Fury is calling in a favor" 

"of course he is so who needs to be assassinated" Wolverine grumbled while starting to walk out the danger room

"I actually think you might like this one" Nat smirked after explaining the problem while walking into the kitchen

"It would be fun"Wolverine mused going to the fridge and grabbing two beers and offering it to Steve and Nat who declined

"Actually we also want see if we could talk Laura into joining us" Steve said accepting the beer

"No! there's no way I'm letting Laura join us"

"Join you guys in what?" Laura ask walking into the kitchen freezing halfway "oh my gosh you're Captain America!" Looking down at herself "...And I'm still in my pajamas in the middle of the day"

"don't worry he does that too" Nat chuckled earning poke in the ribs from steve

"Nice to meet you laura I heard many things about you" Steve stood up to shake her hand " I wanted to speak to you about-"

"I said no Rogers"

"Dang it we talked about this! I can handle myself, during training you threw everything but the kitchen sink at me and I handled it" Laura scolded 

"Ugh fine! Ni need to lecture" Logan held his hands up knowing there was no way of winning this argument

"I guess we got ourselves a team" smiled Steve


End file.
